Various application development platforms (e.g., the BREW™ platform) have been created and marketed that allow users to author programs for ultimate export to target embedded devices such as mobile phones. Software exists (e.g., the BREW™ Simulator) for simulating the execution of these programs on a generic computer platform before exporting the program to the target embedded device.